Control moment gyroscopes (CMGs) are commonly employed in satellite attitude control systems. A generalized CMG comprises a stator assembly that supports a rotor assembly. Among other components, the stator assembly includes a torque module assembly (TMA) and a signal module assembly (SMA). The TMA and SMA are discrete devices, which are mounted to opposing end portions of the stator assembly's housing. The TMA includes a torque motor that is mechanically coupled to the rotor assembly by way of a gear train. When the torque motor is energized, the TMA rotates the rotor assembly about a gimbal axis. The SMA may comprise a slip ring assembly that is electrically coupled to the rotor assembly via an elongated connector. During operation of the CMG, the SMA permits electrical signals and/or power to be transferred across the SMA's rotary interface and to the rotor assembly's electrical components (e.g., spin motors).
CMGs of the type described above have been extensively engineered and are well-suited for use within spacecraft attitude control systems. Nonetheless, conventional CMGs are still associated with a number of limitations related to the torque and signal module assemblies. For example, although achieving a relatively high torque output, conventional TMAs may be relatively bulky and heavy. Furthermore, due to the expansive dimensions of the TMA and the asymmetrical support of the gears within the TMA housing, the gear teeth in the TMA drive train may wear unevenly over time thus shortening the TMA's operational lifespan. As a still further limitation, conventional CMG designs do not provide an efficient means for routing the elongated connector from the SMA to the rotor assembly.
It should thus be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide a CMG stator assembly including a TMA having a high torque output that is relatively compact and lightweight. Ideally, such a TMA would provide radially balanced gear tooth loading so as to improve tooth wear characteristics. It would also be desirable to provide integrated torque module and signal module assemblies (collectively referred to herein as a signal torque module assembly or STMA) so as to streamline the CMG envelope and localize mass. Preferably, such an STMA would provide an efficient routing means to accommodate the elongated electrical connector coupling the SMA to the rotor assembly. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.